The present invention is directed to an ostomy pouch vent, a method of venting an ostomy pouch, and a vented ostomy pouch.
In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,399, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, a vented colostomy pouch is disclosed that overcomes the problem of an accumulation of gas within the pouch, which inflates the pouch in an undesirable manner and may cause leakage or even rupture of the colostomy pouch. While the vented colostomy pouch in the '399 patent provided an important advancement in ostomy pouch design, it was not without its drawbacks.